User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, BoJack Horseman Wiki!
Hello, BoJack Horseman Wiki, this is Concernedalien11780 and wow this wiki is barren. Seriously? BoJack Horseman, the best Netflix original series ever made and possibly the only one actually designed for the service rather than just happening to air exclusively on it, has a wiki that hasn't been updated regularly since apparently the original availability of the show on August 22, 2014? I know the show is split right down the middle on the Internet in terms of its fans versus its haters. I know that there are plenty of YouTube videos about how dumb and lazy of a show it is and how they didn't laugh once until six episodes into the first season and how it's just a softball parody of Hollywood that uses animal gags no one over two would laugh at and how much smarter and cooler they are for only taking a show at face value. I really hope that those so-called smart people are eating crow by now. The show made IndieWire institute an informal policy of reviewing all episodes of shows that are released on streaming platforms like Netflix or Amazon Prime Instant Video that release all of their episodes at one time rather than just the first few critics are allowed to see a few days before the episodes officially start streaming to the public because BoJack (the show) made them realize that you can't judge a series' worth by its first few episodes. You need to stick around for the whole thing to truly understand what the show is worth. My mom experienced something similar when I got her to watch the series for the first time with me. She initially saw it as a cynical and heartless show, so desperate to watch anything else that she even said she wanted to watch Knights of Sidonia after briefly overhearing me say that it's the first Netflix-exclusive anime. For the record, I don't feel right showing anime to anyone over the age of forty unless they really understand anime culture, which my mother does not. However, by saying that "Live Fast, Diane Nyguen" was one of my favorite episodes of the first season, she was inspired to give it another chance. While still believing that the show is highly cynical, she admitted to being impressed by the dramatic story elements, though not moved like I was (who sounds more cynical now?), and found more of the humor to be chuckle-worthy, even while being disgusted by the keister-search gag in "Our A Story Is A D Story." Something about comedy- it's a cynical industry. The ever-increasing popularity of social justice comedy makes it even more cynical now than ever before. "BoJack" often gets too cynical, or at least too liberal-cynical, for my personal tastes, with its comments about military service in "BoJack Hates The Troops," even while agreeing with them to an extent, and its comments on capitalism versus communism in one of the early season 2 episodes. And yet, its cynicism serves a purpose. The show at the very least tries to depict the message that cynicism makes you unhappy, no matter how much smarter you may be for it. Anyway, back to the show itself rather than the emotions the show instills in me. Raphael Bob-Waksberg clearly knows that as much as people enjoy comedy, some eventually grow tired of laughing. The idea of escapism was once promising, but human nature makes it hard to escape the problems we face in real life. As a result, people want even the comedies to not have almost everything be OK at the end of each episode. This can probably explain the push for more racial and gender-based diversity in media that really shouldn't have to be political, because non-white people and females are, you know, real people. At least, I hope it does, rather than the ideological narcissism most liberal media outlets put off when talking about this aspect of American culture. While Japan has been making animated comedy-dramas since forever, only recently has American animated comedy-drama taken off. Shows like Disney's Gravity Falls, Cartoon Network's Steven Universe, Nickelodeon's The Legend of Korra, and even My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic have all proven that animated programs can make you cry from both laughing and feels within the same half-hour. "BoJack" applies this to animation meant for an adults-only audience and keeps it a consistent theme throughout the show, rather than the experimental, one-time-only nature of things like the South Park episodes "You're Getting Old" and "Ass Burgers" and the Family Guy episode "Brian and Stewie." I've felt like BoJack at times. While I've never truly acted on my darker emotions, like wishing permanent harm on a guy that dated a girl I liked in 11th and 12th grade that I had bad history with and had allegedly dealt underclassmen drugs, I have felt them. I've felt self-hatred over a variety of aspects about myself, like how I turn away people who I want to like me, how I might not care enough about the people in my life that will always care about or love me in spite of my flaws, and not wanting to be a political person but feeling forced to be by modern media and society, just to name a few. Maybe I inherited some of my mom's clinical depression, I don't know. I waited until after the end of the Every Simpsons Ever marathon airing on FXX in late August/early September 2014 to watch "BoJack." While I heard in USA Today about how it was going to develop into something deeper than you might expect in a press release published a few weeks before the show's initial airing, I could never expect just how much deeper it would go. The show helped me through my senior year of high school and made me realize a lot of things about myself. It made me realize what Mabel Pines might be like if she did more harmful drugs than Smile Dip. It showed me an instance in which cats actually are better than dogs. It made me want to see Aaron Paul in more things. It gave me a show in which I could actually find a likable feminist activist character that wasn't defined by that trait (the beautiful Alison Brie's voice acting definitely didn't hurt either). It helped me like horses again after having an irrational hatred of them simply because of my mom trying to make me like horseback riding at age fourteen and my refusal to like anything that wasn't to my immediate interest at that time. The show made me want to be a better person and showed me that if someone doesn't care about me, I shouldn't care about them. It reminded me that even though I have my problems, it's never too late to be the person I want to be. The world could easily be a better place if more people watched it. Once I've made an account and blog post on every wiki I want to be a part of, one of the first tasks I'll take upon myself is to add to this wiki and make it the comprehensive guide to one of the greatest animated programs ever produced it needs and deserves to be. Hopefully users of other wikis and their large and inviting communities don't occupy so much of my time spent on Wikia that I can't help out wikis like this that really need it. To anyone out there that actually uses this wiki, thank you for making me a part of your community. If you take issue with some of the more ideologically sensitive things I said in this blog post and want to convince me why I'm wrong, please do so in a direct message on my talk page on this wiki rather than in the comments section of this blog post. I'd rather you tell me to kill myself for being wrong than a mostly-innocent bystander (and if you seriously think I would just because you send me a silly little message, you're really pathetic). This is Concernedalien. 11780, obviously. Good night.